


Lime Lemon

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Series: Femdom Peridot & Steven [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, Cuddling, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Large Insertion, Lemon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seduction, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, gift fanfiction, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Peridot takes a tasty treat from Steven.
Relationships: Peridot/Steven Universe
Series: Femdom Peridot & Steven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968241
Kudos: 4





	Lime Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fanfiction for an acquaintance.

Peridot smirked at Steven in the dim light of the loft of his room. “Tell me what you want.” 

Steven quivered a bit, hearing that. “I…” 

“Yeah? You what?” 

“…I want…” 

“Speak up,” she said and showed her teeth. “I can’t hear you.” 

“I want…your pussy.” 

“Mm. _Mmhmm…_ What do you want to do with it?” she asked. She had coerced Steven into bed in his room long after night fell and the other Crystal Gems went to sleep. _A tasty snack to satisfy my hunger_ , she had in mind. 

“I want to…put it in.” 

“Heh.” 

Peridot spread her pussy’s lips apart with her index and middle finger. “Then do it, stud.” 

Steven grabbed his thick, twitching boyhood, a big, gargantuan fuckstick that would make even Jasper’s huge cunny scream in pleasure… He jerked it twice and brought it closer to her body. 

Peridot grinned wider. And her eyes rolled back into her head when Steven put it in. 

Her heat drove him wild. As soon as it was inside of her, Steven wasted not a single moment and started to move right away. He screwed his eyes shut in pleasure and began to fuck her briskly. 

His thick cock hit at the right places inside of her tight, wet, tangy snatch. The carnal, saccharine bliss Steven’s dick gave her was too much to take all at once and Peridot moaned out loud, deep and noisily. 

“ _Ohhh, Diamonds, Steven!_ It’s huge! _Diamonddamn_ …” 

“Peridot… And you’re pretty _tight_ …!” 

She forced herself to think straight. “How could you be so mean to me, Steven?” she asked, pouting. “Keeping something so _good_ from me all this time…” 

“I…I didn’t mean to—…” 

“I’m only kidding,” she said, “But _shards_ , this thing’s just way too big…! I’ll cum soon…” 

“ _Nngh_ …” Steven grunted as he thrust. 

Peridot’s cunny was a vice. So tight and so warm… Steven worked himself into a frenzy fucking its depths and lost himself in the satisfaction screwing her small snatch stole. He thrust in wildly and _suddenly_ , and the feeling made Peridot scream. 

“Ah…! That’s it, Rose-boy. I’m _just_ about to cum!!” she cried out. 

“Then… let’s… together…!” 

Steven screwed his cock into her pussy and thrust and thrust and then… 

He came hard into her. Peridot screamed again and she came also. 

Steven’s cock’s cum poured and pulsed into her womb and filled it up to the brim and Peridot threw her head back in bliss. 

He pulled his cock out and it slapped his thigh. Steven lay down next to Peridot and kissed her cheek, and she turned and pulled him into a lover’s kiss and their tongues mingled for a bit. 

“Hm. That was fun, Steven,” Peridot spoke. “Treat me again like that sometime.” 

“Sure.” 

Peridot pulled Steven closer. “Let’s cuddle for a while,” she said. 

So they did. And Steven made up his mind to satisfy Peridot’s cravings for _cream-filled snacks_ more often. 

THE END


End file.
